The present disclosure relates generally to a wall panel system, and more particularly, to a system and components therefore for easily mounting wall panels over an existing supporting structure such as a wall.
In order to enhance the look of a wall structure, it is known to secure decorative wall panels to the wall structure. However, the securement of wall panels to the wall structure is generally a long and tedious job since it entails using fastening devices such as nails and/or screws to secure the walls panels directly to the wall structure. In addition, the fastening devices are exposed, which can provide an unsightly appearance.
One system for mounting wall panels to an existing structure is sold by Bamco Inc. of 30 Baekeland Ave., Middlesex, N.J. 08846 under the designation AG500 WALL SYSTEM. With this system, the wall panels are provided with right angle or bends at their edges. Each planar panel and the right angle bend together form an L-shape. Each bend is secured by screws to a fastening extrusion having the same linear dimension as the wall panel. At each joint area where two panels meet, there are two fastening extrusions connected together, each secured to a respective wall panel, with an elongated hard silicone gasket between the fastening extrusions. The fastening extrusions are arranged one above the other at each joint area.
A further system is known from Creative Metal Contractors Inc. of Toms River, N.J., which uses a single fastening extrusion having tongues extending from opposite sides thereof. The fastening extrusion is secured to the existing wall by screws at a central portion between the tongues. Each wall panel has a main panel section and hook walls at edges of the main panel section, with the main panel section and each hook wall having a U-shaped cross-sectional profile. Fasteners are secured to the hook walls, with each fastener including walls defining a recess which receives a corresponding tongue of the fastening extrusion, such that the tongues are spaced away from the hook walls. A compressed joint plug is positioned in overlying relation to the screws and between adjacent hook walls.
The present application addresses the deficiencies in known systems by disclosing a system and component parts therefore that are easy to assemble for mounting wall panels in a matrix over existing supporting structures such as building walls.